Dragon
Dragons (scientific name; Draconis occidentalis) are a dominant race of powerful reptiles that mainly inhabit planet Earth. They are commonly have two distinctive characteristics: fire-breathing and flight. Many types of dragons appear in Planet Dragons: The Series, most of which are discovered long before the next species. Nine different specimen are the main characters of the written 'movie' The Planet Dragons, following the 2013 series. Information Anatomy From what at least can be studied about the nine main protagonists, many dragons differ based on traits and powers. For males, they are usually portrayed as being more muscular and strong-built, as well as larger than females. They tend to have darker scales or pale undertones. Females however, are depicted having more slender bodies, likely built for hunting and speed. They often have lighter scales or undertones. This is exceptional for some species such as the Earth Terran (minus its subspecies), in which is only known to have only dark navy scales. While most dragon-species have scaly bodies, several have fur, feathers, or some other type of armor to protect them. This is the most likely the case for the Skelatto and Spython, as those two species must remain coated with armor, or otherwise defenseless. A lot of dragons range in size and color, from the miniature Freezing Squirrel to the gargantuan UY Scuti. Many infants start out with skin-textures or patterns that appear plain and simple, until they gain more striking features as they age. A few species though, often only happen to retain the same color throughout their species, rare types such as the Spython and Sun Snake. These creatures are specifically stated to go through five stages of growth throughout their lives: Egg, Baby, Juvenile, Adult, and the incredibly rare Supertitan stage. Behavior & Taming Although dragons in the wild often keep to themselves, they are actually social creatures that can be tamed, and become trustworthy. They will fight to protect their loved ones, or those who they are loyal to. Even the most aggressive dragons can tamed, if effort were put into it. Many dominant specimens are befriended, but some still have yet to be domesticated (or otherwise "untamable"). Diet Dragons mainly desire to eat certain meals, commonly fish or meat. This is mostly their natural type of diet to help them survive. At times they are able to consume human-food with little problems, unlike normal house-pets like dogs and cats. Several like to devour animals for greater survival potential, such as cattle, sheep, or chicken. However, a few do not need or like fish or meat, and instead search for other sources, even the oddest types like metal. Sometimes dragons need the use of food in order gain an advantage. For example, the Venusian Dragoness' speed can increase drastically if put on a diet of meat, while the Light Mage needs to drink its glowing algae from a river, so that the reptile can keep the shining glow in its scales. Speed Demons need any type of food in order to store energy within themselves and keep up with their group, whereas the Spadewing must consume on metal in order to enhance the heat & pressure of its fire. Very few dragons, like the Killer Melody are said to eat other individual species, or even their own kind. At a certain extent, dragons themselves (particularly young ones) have predators that strive to consume them. It is rumored that dragons are also perhaps even willing to prey on humans. Breath Weapons Main Article: See Breath Weapons Nearly every dragon is distinguished by the type of fire they breathe. While in most real life myths and legends where dragons are only said to breathe regular fire, the powers of dragons in the series are vastly diverse, ranging from fire to ice, or water or electricity. Almost all dragons have a certain type of firepower that evolves and gets stronger as they grow. Very rarely, do fire types remain the same even as full-grown dragons. In fact, Breath Weapons are one of the main stats of a dragon's statistics chart. Mates There are very rare points in episodes of the series where dragons have reproduced offspring. Females would normally lay eggs, while males often have the duty to protect them from danger. At times, two or more dragons will fight for whoever gets to mate with the other, even Supertitan dragons are especially prone to mating conflicts (as confirmed in the 5th season for example, where a Supertitan Martian Monster attacks a male of the same kind in order to mate with the female). If the latter succeeds, the offspring would likely result in having early birth-defects, as the infant could have unintended traits inherited from the Supertitan. So far, only one mated-couple of parents have had successfully brought forth offspring. However, It is unknown whether if various dragons reproduce offspring for life or not. Statistics All dragons have stats labeled on a chart, which gives at least enough info to identify them all. The Book of Dragons solely relies on dragon stats. Every one of them has certain stats ranging from 0 to 20. Several other stats may differ, and are often rather in terms of a dragon's status than by level or amount. Naming A dragon would typically have a name reminiscent to that of their attributes and/or behaviors as such (similar to organisms in real-life). Even puns are sometimes given as common names; for example, the Spython's name comes from the obvious nouns "spy" & "python", mainly due to it possessing traits that resemble a fanged-snake, as well as being secretive in nature. The scientific naming is somewhat akin to the system of binomial nomenclature, with the exception of its simpler rule of denoting dragons; Flamus Rustus (Class Species). For subspecies, the prefix "sub-" must be added along with the main species' name and a unique one written after it (Ex: Wimpy Wyvern; Seano Sub-Nimbus Wyvernus). Each class has another individual name for deciphering the scientific name for every dragon: * Strike = Modera * Sharp = Spinae * Boulder = Bulka * Stoker = Flamus * Fear = Multa * Tidal = Seano * Tracker = Sensae * Mystery = Camo * Unknown = Undetermined Survival Scale Like wild animals in real life, dragons must have instincts and shelter in order to find greater survival potential (this also means most species must stay alive long enough for them to reproduce). Every one of them has a different conservation status: In the Real World Dragons in the real world are considered legendary mythical creatures, often foretold in various Eastern legends or myths. The scientific name for an Eastern dragon would likely be called Draconis orientalis. Most of these creatures, as said in fictional tales, behave markedly different from how the Planet Dragons series portrayed them. Eastern Culture According to Eastern culture, traditional dragons appear to have serpentine bodies with large scales, and legs to make them more lizard-like. Chinese dragons in stories would most often be associated with the color red, as it meant the word "luck". European dragons on the other hand, had wings and often only two legs (with the lack of forearms), as well as were usually being depicted huge in size. These dragon-like creatures were known as wyverns. Western Culture Western dragons often have different behaviors depending on their role. They usually have a typical, "standard" or "average" look: Lizard-like head, horns, four legs, large or small wings, pointed-tail, and overall a moderate physique for its body-shape. Trivia * Unlike humans or normal animals living in the world, dragons most likely do not seem to have an "elderly" stage of growth. Perhaps, they must reach at an age where evolving to a Supertitan is possible. * This does not mean that dragons are immortal creatures. In fact, several other primal species have become extinct. * All Strike Class dragons (and/or Mystery Class) are mostly categorized on a high rarity. This is likely because of their mastered ability of speed & stealth, making them rather elusive dragons. * Every other class contains dragons that are far more common. Category:Dragons